


Companion

by Wusong_sleep



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wusong_sleep/pseuds/Wusong_sleep
Summary: The new episode hasn't aired yet, but I can't wait!!!!Even if Gou doesn't recover the Sobble,this article is a good memory.Chinese words
Relationships: Gou | Goh (Pokemon)/Messon | Sobble
Kudos: 3





	Companion

“泪眼蜥的眼泪含有强劲的催泪成份，据说其效果相当于100颗洋葱。当它感觉到危险时会嚎啕大哭，散布这种物质，让周遭的人泪流不止，自己再趁机逃走。”

图鉴单调机械音，描绘着一个活灵活现的生命。

小豪黑屏了手机，看着宝可梦中心深蓝黑色的天空。眼泪还在眼眶里打着转，他尽量不要让其滚落下来。

“小豪……（呲溜）……感觉怎么样了……”

小智站起身，抱起皮卡丘，眼泪还在不断的沾湿皮卡丘的毛发，顺着深色的纹路从尾巴上滴下来。“对不起皮卡丘，我眼泪还是止不住。”

皮卡丘不断用小小的手臂帮小智擦眼睛，最后仿佛是洗过了个澡，浑身的毛发瘫软如藤蛇。

腾蹴小将一脸嫌弃的扔给小豪一张手帕，然后不声不响的撤到了沙发上，津津有味的喝起了小豪的果汁。

“啊…腾蹴小将……”

终于憋不住了，眼泪像汛期开闸泄洪一般冲出，这手帕瞬间没了任何作用。

“我很……不好……（吸！）”

——————————————————

泪眼蜥从来没想过自己漂泊在外这么久，第一次有一个人类让他如此在意，很高兴，又很恐惧。

那个灰色衣服的小男孩被自己吓一跳的情景，是第一次相见。现在回想起来，挺好笑的，小豪果然还是小孩子呢！

泪眼蜥曾经恐惧他腰上别的Pokeball，那个贩卖自己的那个商人的球，也是那种颜色，白色带着红，中间还有个小圆点。当泪眼蜥看到那个男孩举起手中的球，大喊go的时候，自己情不自禁的大哭起来。

比催泪瓦斯还要厉害。

两个小男孩也当即哭了起来。

——————————————————

宝可梦中心大厅里，正在通报打击宝可梦贩卖组织的新闻，提到的清单里面，小智发现了奇怪的事情。

“小豪，那个泪眼蜥，是不是就是我们白天见到的那一只？”  
小智滑开手机，将皮卡丘偷偷拍下的视频放给大家看。

花纹，体型，丝毫不差。

“可是，它怎么在外面，不是被贩卖集团抓住了吗？”  
“我也不知道了，总之先告诉乔伊小姐吧。”

泪眼蜥从阴暗处冲出来，一把拽住小智正要踏出的脚。

电视上，被释放的宝可梦一个个来到实验室，进行进一步的检查，那里都是一些奇奇怪怪的设备，一闪一闪亮的红色绿色的灯。

不要  
小豪好像听见了，泪眼蜥偏过头，一脸的慌乱，瞬间隐去了身型，只有小智被扯动的裤脚证明它还在那里。

“你不想去那种地方吧，那没关系，我们不去了。”  
小智蹲下来，想摸一摸泪眼蜥的头，只是一刹那，就不见了。

——————————————————

那一天，我到底是怎么喜欢小豪的呢？

泪眼蜥转过身子头，看着身边熟悉的睡颜。

在火箭队的笼子里的时候，泪眼蜥已经放弃了抵抗，只能一味的大哭。

没人会来救我了，我终于是试验品之一……  
不，我内心还有两个人，是今天遇到的，两个乳臭未干的小屁孩，真的与平常的人不一样啊……

“放开泪眼蜥！”  
盼望的救世主就要来了吧。

两个小孩子能做什么，能抵抗一个庞大的自称火箭队的组织？可笑。  
泪眼蜥很想笑，眼泪却止不住的流出来。  
啊，我也很可笑的。

“想要泪眼蜥，就拿皮卡丘来换吧。”那个红色头发的女子对两个孩子大喊着，一旁的喵喵不住的点着头，作为宝可梦，真的无耻。

那个人，上前一步，挡在带着皮卡丘的伙伴身前，身上的怒火，就算是泪眼蜥也感到炙热。  
“不可能！不还？那只能用战斗来决定了。”

火花和十万伏特。  
红色与金色

我被砸飞了，然后是全身失重的下落，落入一个温暖的怀抱。  
“没事了，都结束了……”

抱着我的手臂，很柔软，让我想起家乡的青草地毯，妈妈的微笑。

“小豪，干的漂亮！”带着帽子的小男孩对他的同伴竖起来大拇指，他的同伴，也就是抱着我的这位，羞涩的吃吃笑了，像女孩子一样的小男生。

原来，你叫小豪啊。

——————————————————

“泪眼蜥，做噩梦了吗？”  
不知怎的，他醒了，睡眼朦胧。

“不用怕哦，现在和我在一起，那种事情绝对不会再发生。”

笼子，实验，虐待，缺水……

我静静的注视着他，他也看着我，目光交汇之处，唯有安宁。  
他把我搂进怀里，我可以感受到他的温热，我发誓，我再也不会离开他。  
我轻轻的哭了。

“没事了没事了，安心再睡一觉吧。”

————————————————————

END


End file.
